Dark Plans
by AlchemistPrime
Summary: Ratchet and Moonracer fall in love but face some trouble with family and friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Right Time, Right Place

Ratchet yawned while walking down to the entrance of the hospital. He always hated the overnight and mid-day shifts. He suddenly knock a young femme over. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention," they both said. Ratchet offered a red and white servo to help her up. She took it with her own sea green servo. "What brings you here? You don't look hurt or have a virus." Ratchet asked. "My brother got hurt on the job again. He wants me to help him again getting home after he gets cleared to leave. Why are you here?" she looked at him confused. It took a moment for Ratchet's tired and overworked processer to understand all of the words she just said. "I-I'm Ratchet, one of the medics here." The femme was surprised to say the least, "Were you one of the medics who helped my brother? I'm Moonracer by the way." Ratchet shook his helm, "Well, it depends on what your brother is called." "Darkracer. He got that name from his really dark coloring. So did you help him?" Moonracer asked. "No, did not help him. But do you need me to show you where is room is?" Moonracer shook her helm. "No, my brother me earlier and told which one. Thank you," Ratchet nodded, "Well, then Moonracer I hope to see you soon. And if your brother needs anything, that's not an emergency, ask any of the nurses for my comm. frequency." Ratchet smiled at her and walked out the doors. Moonracer watched in awe for a few moments before somewhat walking towards where her brother was. She smiled thinking about the medic. When Darkracer saw his sister smiling and quiet it was surprising. Moonracer he knew would be loud and bubbly. She entered the room and sat down quietly in the chair next to his bed. "What's wrong, Moonie?" he asked her worry filling his voice. Moonracer snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Darkracer. "I'm fine. Work was just long and boring like always. Are you going to be alright?" she asked looking at his injured leg. "Yeah, the medic just wants me to take it easy for a few cycles, just so the new leg can get set right. Don't want to destroy it so quickly again," he chuckled. "Please be more careful Dark. I don't think you should be working so hard with the miners. They know what to do and know when things are going to happen. You should come and work with me and sire," Moonracer begged. Darkracer shrugged and put his helm back on the pillow, "It's boring to sit around and just waiting for something to change in a petri dish. I would rather help where they need me to be, not with a bunch of nerds." Moonracer gave him a death glare when the nurse knocked lightly on the open door. "The medic says you're clear to leave when ready. Just don't forget to sign out," the nurse quickly left the door frame to check on other patients. Darkracer got off the bed, almost ran out the door not stopping to sign out. Moonracer slowly walked to the nurse's station, thinking about Ratchet. She signed her brother out and looked to the older bot in front of her. "Could I please get the medic Ratchet's comm. frequency? He told me to ask one of nurses for it," she said. The nurse gave her a puzzled look before saying, "Grumpy Ratchet?" Moonracer gave her own puzzled look, "He doesn't seem grumpy to me. He was very sweet. Can I please have it? I promise I won't bug him." The nurse simply shook her helm and gave it to her. Moonracer smiled, thanked the nurse and went after her brother, happily.

Ratchet was still thinking about Moonracer when he finally made it to his apartment. He hoped she would ask one of the nurses for his comm. and she would call him. He got an Energon cube from the kitchen and sat down in his favorite chair, sipping at the cube. After drinking the cube, Ratchet got up, threw it away and walked to his berthroom. Before laying down, his comm. went off. He hoped it wasn't the hospital. He answered hoping for the best and smiled to himself when he heard the voice.

 _A/N: I figured I would I would I post this and see what the results would be. I have the rest of the chapters written down but I'll see what everyone feels about Ratchet and Moonracer together. Also I do not own any thing but Darkracer._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Work and plans

 _Time measurements_

 _Cycle- 1 day_

 _Decacycle- 3 weeks_

 _Breem – 8.3 minutes_

 _Joor- 1 hour_

 _Nanoklik- 1 second_

 _A/n: I am unsure how often I will be to post, but I think every Sunday afternoon/night will be the most likely the day I will. Please Review._

"Who did you talk to last night?" Darkracer asked his sister over morning Energon. Moonracer looked up from the datapad she was reading,

"I was talking to a new friend that I meet yesterday." She got up, and started walking to the front door.

"Don't forget your date with Breakout tonight. He's excited to see you. Don't be late," Darkracer told her. Moonracer mentally groaned. She despised Breakout, he gave her the creeps.

"Don't worry I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world," she gave her brother a forced smile, "Have a good a good cycle off." She quickly went to work.

Darkracer had given his sister a soft smile when she went out the door, but now it was time to get to work. There was revolution in the air, everybot could tell but didn't want to talk about it. He waited a few moments before leaving the apartment, making sure Moonracer wasn't still around. He headed towards Kaon, where his boss was waiting, Darkracer had a plan to make his sister to stay with him. No mech was going to take her away from him, not even Megatronus. The drive to Kaon went fast. He walked into the side doors of Shockwave's smallest labs.

"Hello, Shockwave. I might have another subject for you to experiment on, if you need one," Darkracer offered bowing. Shockwave put the beaker in his servo down and turned his helm slightly, showing he was listening. "My sister Moonracer would be a perfect fit for anything you need to try."

"You would give your own sister to me? That seems illogical," Shockwave's monotone voice seemed concerned.

"Oh yes anything to make you happy. I want her to stay close to me and this would be the best option."

"I would like a promise from you. One that you cannot brake," Shockwave finally faced him and it scared Darkracer. "I will give you a decacycle to bring her here if you don't I will use you instead. Do you understand me?" Shockwave pushed Darkracer to the wall, his single optic making Darkracer even more fearful.

"Y-yes, fully. But I thought Megatronus needed more solders what good would I be if I was being experimented on?"

"You would still be able to fight any bot opposing to lord Megatronus but not the same as you are now. Now leave you have work to do." Shockwave turned back to his work, allowing Darkracer to scurry away. His moss coloring grew pale after talking to the mad scientist.

Moonracer was enjoying her cycle at work, everybot was in a cheerful mood and it distracted Moonracer. She was behind in her research and needed to get them done before leaving for the cycle. Maybe it would mean she would get out of the date with Breakout, but knowing her brother, he would continue to pester her to go. Moonracer put the thought in the back of her processer. Work always came first; personal life came second. In her own world, she quickly lost track of time.

"Moonracer why don't you save some for the next cycle? It's late and I don't want you to get hurt getting home," Perceptor told her. Moonracer looked around and noticed how empty the lab was now.

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying to finish this project."

"It's fine, go have fun." Moonracer gathered her things and checked her hub, noticing that she would make it to the date. She internally groaned and started the short distance to the diner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Creepers Jeepers

 _A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, it's been crazy for me lately. Thank you to those who have reviewed. I'm going to post early again in case I forget to post on Sunday. It's been a crazy week for me so here you go. Again sorry for the short chapter._

Moonracer saw Breakout already sitting at the bar. She tapped on his orange shoulder plate. As he turned around, Moonracer put on her best fake smile.

"How are Moonie? Would you like to sit at a table?" Breakout asked her. Three things annoyed Moonracer with mechs, being called Moonie, narcissist, and mechs who thought she was a moron. So far Breakout meet one of those requirements. "How was work today? Was it hard? Did Darkracer have a good cycle? Watch any good shows?" he finally had to stop to take a sip of his Energon, a relief to Moonracer.

"Work was good I'm almost done with my research, it's pretty hard but nothing I can't handle. You need to talk to Darkracer about his cycle. I did watch a documentary about possible other planets and how they could host different life. They also talked the different chemicals making up the planets. It was fascinating," Moonracer loved talking about theories and what other bots thought about them. Breakout gave a blank stare.

"That seems hard to understand. Don't you watch like those shows about pageants or something?"

The rest of the night Moonracer mostly tuned out Breakout by focusing on eating rust sticks and other goodies the diner had. After a while the bill came and Moonracer quickly got up to leave. Before she could leave a servo grabbed her arm preventing her from leaving.

"I will see you again right? I loved talking to you." Moonracer turned to him, "Um yeah I'll com you when I can go out again. See you later." The grip on her arm loosed leaving dents and Moonracer nearly ran out the diner, not caring where she went. She looked over her arm when she was far away enough, nearly knocking down a mech.

"We can't keep meeting like this," the mech chuckled. Moonracer knew that voice.

"Ratchet? What are you doing around these parts?"

"I live around here. Are you okay? Your arm seems banged up," he went to exam her arm but she quickly hid it.

"Yeah I'm okay, a friend just got a little ruff is all. It's really no big deal," she tried to hide the pain from the denting.

"Come on I'll take you to my place to have a look at, it won't take long. I'll give you some good pain killers too." He started to walk to his apartment.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother. I know it's your cycle off." He nodded and kept walking. She felt no pressure to follow him, like Breakout would make her feel. The pain in her arm was serve, so she followed.

Breakout watched from the shadows, watching the two walk somewhere together. Darkracer wasn't going to like this. Dark's sister was talking to a mech that wasn't him. Shockwave wasn't going to like it either, it made the plan harder to carry out. With the two out of sight, Breakout quickly ran to both Shockwave and Darkracer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Stronger

 _A/N: I don't own Transformers, just Darkracer and Breakout. Don't forget to review, it helps me write. Also sorry if this seems rushed, my grandpa was in town this weekend._

"This Breakout bot sure did a number on your arm. I would hate to see him angry," Ratchet said inspecting the arm plating.

"He always has given me the creeps. I don't think I'm going to out with him anytime soon," Moonracer said watching Ratchet mending her arm.

"If he's given you the creeps before why would you willing go out with him?"

"Darkracer kept pestering me to go with him, so I gave in. I mean what else was I supposed to do?"

"You could have said no. Don't let anyone tell you what to do." Moonracer smiled at Ratchet, thinking about how little she knew about him.

"Hey Ratchet, if you could do anything in the world what would you do?" Ratchet closed his tool kit and let go of her arm gently as if thinking.

"I would love to be a field medic. It silly I know but I feel as though I could help more if I was on the battle field not on the sidelines. But Prime doesn't want a medic with a poor bedside manner. I mean I am extremely lucky the hospital I work at allows me to work there," Ratchet was looking outside when he was talking.

"I think you would make a wonderful field medic. Just keep working towards it Ratch," Moonracer held his servo. Giving a soft half smile, Ratchet looked at her.

"Thank you, Moon. Now how does that arm feel?"

"Great, it feels almost brand new," Moonracer looked at her arm and realized what Ratchet just called her, "D-did you just call me Moon?"

"Yes, is that okay? I know somebots don't like nicknames."

"You I think I like Moon a lot better than Moonie, it's more mature."

"Good. Now tell me more about how your weapons training is going." Ratchet sat next to her on the couch looking her dead in the optics.

"Good but I'm having trouble taking apart one of the weapons for homework."

"You know I have a friend who might be willing to help you with it, if you need it." Knowing Ironhide he would enjoy it, Ratchet thought.

"That would be great! Thank you!" Moonracer gave him a tight hug.

"No problem. Now let me walk you home, it late and I don't trust anyone around here."

"Why would you allow her to walk herself home? You were supposed to walk with her!" Darkracer wasn't taking the news of Moonracer going with a different mech well. Breakout knew it was going to take a while for him to cool off, so Breakout leaned against a wall, arms crossed, barely hearing what Dark had to say. "How could you allow her to get away?"

"I tried to grab her but I guess I got a little ruff and she ran off. I couldn't risk scaring her even more," Breakout defended himself, "it's not my fault your sister is a weak aft."

"Don't worry when Shockwave gets done with her, she'll strong, stay with me and you can do what you want with her so long you don't her. Now get lost, she could be back here any klick. If that mech sees you, it won't be good." Breakout slowly walked out the back door of the apartment, thankful that the rant was over. Shockwave would be easier to talk to about the issue and would have plan to fix it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Wrath

 _A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this. Also sorry if it sucks, I had a little bit of writer's block._

Moonracer was dead on her pedes, in the morning. She was trying to wake up, while enjoying Energon. Darkracer came into the kitchen stomping angry.

"Breakout told me you went off with some random mech last night. You were supposed to stay with Breakout!" by this point Moonracer was surprised that Darkracer was that upset. He knew how she felt about Breakout.

"I don't know why you are mad; you know how I felt about him. Plus, I was with somebot that is trustful, in fact Ratchet helped me after what Breakout did. So really you should thank Ratchet for the help," Moonracer said calmly. Although it made Darkracer angrier.

"I don't care. You need to do what I say to do. Sire wanted me to watched over you and you disobeyed me. How can I trust you again?"

"You know what I have to get to work so I'll talk to you later. I will be staying at a friend's tonight, so don't wait up," Moonracer quickly left the house to get to work. This wasn't going according to plan. She was supposed to just listen to him and not get angry or question him. If she was going to a friend's place how was he going to take her to Shockwave?

::Breakout I need you to do something:: Darkracer was going to get his way even if it killed him.

Moonracer couldn't wait until practice that night. She had commed Ratchet and told him that she would needed to stay with him because she didn't feel safe at home, he told what the code was to his apartment. Ratchet had told her that Ironhide was going to be there. She didn't know how she was going to last the cycle when her hero was going to be there. The whole cycle she was smiling and really enjoying herself with everyone at the lab. As soon as they allowed to leave she ran to practice. Ironhide was easy to spot among the taller bots.

"Thank you, sir for coming today. You don't know how much it means to me," she shook his servo.

"No prob. Anybot who can handle Hatchet's anger is somebot I want to meet. Now show me what you can do with weapons." Practice went quickly and before Moonracer knew it, practice was over. Ironhide offered to walk her to Ratchet's.

"I saw you like to use long range weapons. More of a sniper than a close range bot?"

"Yeah, I like to see everything from far away, but if I am forced to I will." When arriving at Ratchet's place, Moonracer put in the code into the door.

"Thank you for walking me home Ironhide, sir."

"Please don't call me sir. I'm not in any ranks or with primes army. Are you sure don't need me to stay until Ratchet gets home?"

"I'm sure. I'll lock the door and I'm safer here alone than with my brother." Moonracer waved him off and quickly locked the door.

In the shadows Breakout watched as Ironhide transformed and went down the road. Hatchet was at work and Moonracer was alone. This would be the perfect time to get her. But her guard was high and he needed to wait until she has lowered her guard. He would wait until a later day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Safe and Sound?

 _A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Please review. I am sorry for the short chapter and that it seems rushed. This past week has been crazy for me and I haven't had time to put this chapter up and edited._

Moonracer was deep in recharge on the couch in the small apartment when Ratchet came home. She was without a blanket; she didn't know where he kept them. He grabbed a few and laid them on her, she snuggled against the soft fabrics. He headed to the berthroom to get some recharge himself. He couldn't help shake the feeling that something was going to happen and it felt bad. He would talk to Moonracer about it in the morning.

Breakout had watched Ratchet walk into the apartment complex. Shockwave had told him the logical step would be to observe the prey and gather their patterns. After this mission for Shockwave, Breakout would have all the power he needed to make the higher-ups happy. And then he wouldn't need to take orders from Darkracer. It was going to be along stake out, better get comfortable.

When Moonracer woke up, the first thing she noticed was the blankets on top of her. Ratchet must have must of put them on her. She felt bad that she didn't stay up to greet him and thank him for allowing her to stay over. Thankfully it was the weekend for her and she could wait for him to wake up. Looking around at the small apartment, it didn't have much to the personalization to it. There were no pictures of family, friends or anything. It had amazed her that he knew Ironhide, but maybe he knew him from work. She was wondering around the apartment when Ratchet came out of the berthroom.

"Good morning, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. Would you like an Energon cube?" Ratchet asked. Moonracer nodded her helm, grabbing the cube from Ratchet. Ratchet still felt uneasy something was still out there. Ratchet was in his own world.

"I want to thank you for allowing me to stay here I know I'm a burden," Moonracer told him, bringing Ratchet out of his mind.

"No, you're not a burden to me. I enjoy the company and this place could use a femme's touch," Ratchet put his servo on her shoulder plate. "You are more than welcome to stay for however long you need to. But you do need to talk to Darkracer about him trying to control your life. You are a grown femme. Do you need help?"

"No, I need to do this myself, like you said I'm a grown femme. The only problem is how is he going react to what I have to say?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Be Prepared

Moonracer sat on the couch waiting for Darkracer. Her and Ratchet had spent hours figuring out how to tell Dark about her moving out. No matter how she said it, Moonracer knew how he was going to react: terribly. But she knew she had to fight for herself. But even that was hard when she felt watched everywhere she went, even in her own home. It was dark when Darkracer finally came home. "Oh good you came to your senses. Ratchet kick you out?" Darkracer said with a grin.

"No, I only came back to grab my stuff and tell you bye," Moonracer said standing up. Darkracer grabbed her fore arm.

"No you can't leave. I forbid it. War is going to happen any cycle now. You must stay with me," Dark racer was getting frustrated.

"If war does happen I can handle myself. So can Ratchet, he also can heal me up."

"If you leave this house, you are no longer my sister and I won't protect you," Dark yelled her, when she reached the door. She paused for nanoclick, before leaving the house for good.

Darkracer stood in the empty hallway, shocked that Moonracer just left, and angry that she disobeyed him. He only had a few cycles left before the deadline. He was trying not to think about what Shockwave would do to him if he didn't deliver. He had to tell Breakout of the new development.

Moonracer was proud of herself for standing up to Darkracer. He had always been protective of her ever since their carrier had offlined. She thought he would grow out of the protectiveness, but it had been many solar cycles since carrier had offined.

One thing Moonracer noticed now in Iacon was how many lower class bots were there were now. She was never judgmental of those in the lower class but these bots looked like trouble.

After putting her things into the apartment, she went to the hospital where Ratchet had gone to handle an emergency. She walked to the room the nurse pointed to and was greeted to yelling and the throwing of items.

"You glitchhead! I just repaired you yestercycle!" Moonracer heard Ratchet said. There was a loud bang followed by somebot in pain. She nervously peeked her helm into the door way. She saw Ironhide hands holding his helm. Ratchet shook his helm while grabbing another tool.

"Hi, Ratchet," Moonracer greeted him.

"Hello, Moon." Ironhide was glad to see that Ratchet's mood had improved suddenly.

"Hey Moon, are you here to save me from Doc?" another whack to Ironhide's helm.

"You are not permitted to call her Moon or me Doc. Do you understand," Ratchet said sternly.

"Crystal."

"I'm here for Ratchet mostly. You were just surprise. Hey have you bots notice the increase of lower class bots in Iacon?"

"Yeah but that Megatron, as he now calls himself, is trying to change how the lower class works and is viewed. There are even some middle and high class bots going with him. I wouldn't walk alone if I were you, the bots can get violent," Ironhide told her.

"How do you know with if a bot is a sympathizer?" Moonracer's processor started to put dots into place, she looked to Ratchet who knew where her questions were leading, stopped cleaning his tools.

"That's the problem, you can't tell, sometimes they look like the good guys. But something big is about to happen, that is what I can promise you. Be careful out there sparkling." With that Ironhide thanked Ratchet and walked out of the room, leaving Ratchet and Moonracer thinking about who they thought they knew.

 _A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Like Moonracer I also just left a controlling family member. Don't let anyone control if you know it's wrong. Please review._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Friend or Foe

Moonracer was in deep thought while walking home with Ratchet. She thought about how Darkracer acted when she was leaving and before rumors of war he was a good mech, only wanting her to have a house for herself.

"Moon, do you think Darkracer is really a part of the rebellion? It's a bit farfetched," Ratchet said.

"It would make sense, I mean don't you feel like you're being watched all the time?"

"It's just being paranoid. Don't worry, I'll protect you." Reaching the apartment building, Breakout watched the two going. It had been a few days and he felt like it was the perfect time to make his attack. He waited until the lights in the apartment turned off for the cycle before sneaking in. She was easy to find in the small place. He lifted her up and jumped out the window, Moonracer still deep recharge.

The next morning, Ratchet woke up and went out to see Moonracer not in her usual spot on the couch. Did she go to work early? Ratchet thought to himself. But if she went to work she would have left a message right? He had a few joors before his work cycle started, so he walked to the science center.

Arriving at the center Perceptor informed Ratchet that he was getting worried about her.

"Moonracer usually comms me to let me know if she won't be here but I haven't heard from her today. I want to help you find her, go ask Darkracer or Breakout. I have feeling that one of them have an idea about what happen to her," Perceptor informed him.

"Thank you, friend. If I find anything, I will let you know," Ratchet said waving to him. He knew neither bot would tell anything. The two were hiding something big.

At work Ratchet did some digging into Darkracer, finding out his employer. It was going to be a cycle before he could go and talk to the mine manger but Ratchet hoped that Moonracer would be okay.

Moonracer's optics slowly opened, showing her a dark room. Her servos and ankles were bound together. She felt exposed.

"I was worried that Breakout had hurt you, Moonie," said a familiar voice. Out of the shadows came Darkracer.

"Why did you have him kidnap me?" Moonracer tried to sound strong.

"You won't listen to me, I want to keep you safe and the only way to do that is for me to willing give you to Shockwave. He'll make you stay with me; he's been working on something for it. In a few cycles he's going to do surgery on you, so rest up." Darkracer turned to leave.

"You're crazy Dark. I should have seen it sooner." Darkracer just brushed her comment off. After Shockwave did the surgery she would be thankful for what he's done.

 _A/N: Sorry this was put up kind of late. I missed a day of writing, and it put me back on editing (which if I missed something let me know)._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Pain

Moonracer prayed to Primus or whoever was listening, that Ratchet or someone would come and save her. Her joints were starting to hurt and she just wanted to go home, feeling safe. Seeing the door open, she expected to see Darkracer entering but it was a bot she had never seen before.

"So Darkracer was telling the truth. You look confused, I am Shockwave. Soon you will be changed for the better," the single optic mech said. That name sounded familiar.

"What are going to do to me?"

"Don't worry, it won't hurt too much." Shockwave said while walking out.

"Please don't do anything to me. Just let me out, and no one will get hurt." Moonracer begged. Shockwave ignored her comment and just kept walking, locking the door behind him.

Ratchet tried to keep his processor occupied, trying not to think about he had to do after work. On the plus side it was slammed. Bots coming in for small problems or check-ups. Occasionally there was an emergency that would need all experienced servos on deck.

During the slow periods, Ratchet would try to figure out where Darkracer would hide his own sister. Maybe he would put her near the mines or close to home, so he wouldn't blow his cover. But many bots mill around both place. There must be other places or Darkracer is working with somebot other than Breakout. Somebot smarter than most and knows where to put things in plain sight. There weren't many who were new to Iacon. He would ask around the mines and scope out the buildings around the house.

 **2 cycles later:**

Moonracer hub was flashing, telling her that her fuel was low and needed Energon. She hadn't recharged in 2 cycles; she was scared that if she recharged Shockwave would experiment on her. Darkracer was getting frustrated at her for not doing as told to do. She still clinged to the hope that somebot would come and save her. Shockwave had taken many samples of Energon from her. Darkracer and Breakout entered, Breakout looking confident while Darkracer was cowardly hunched over.

"Get ready Moonracer, tomorrow is the cycle you go under the knife. Say good bye to your old life," Breakout said.

"Please Darkracer, I'm your sister. This is not what sire or carrier would have wanted for either of us," Moonracer begged her brother.

"I'm keeping my promise to sire. This is the only way to keep you safe. I need you to trust me."

"Yes, little Moonie. Trust your brother," Breakout said mockingly, "Come on Darkracer, we need to get back to work." The two left Moonracer to her thoughts once again.

Ratchet stood outside of the city hall, there was just a meeting, a new Prime was just named. Everything was moving so fast. Darkracer's manager had no information on anything. His coworkers had told him to go to the enforcers but knowing that government service it was best just to do this himself.

"Are you okay, friend?" Ratchet looked up to the newly pointed Prime.

"Only if you have seen any unused warehouses that have been used lately?" Ratchet muttered.

"Have you checked near the gladiator pits? When I would have my meetings with Megatron, there were some big ones that looked old. May I suggest looking there? But I suggest you bring some friends with you, those parts are rough," the young prime walked away. Who knew that the young would know so much.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The cat is out of the bag

Moonracer had been thinking of a way out of the cell for several joors. All of her plans were leading to her getting recaught since she didn't know the way out of the building. She would try anything at this point to leave.

"I managed to get you some more Energon. This will be your last cube for a few days," Darkracer told her opening the cell to give her the cube. This was Moonracer's last chance, Darkracer could never take her on. Over the last few joors she had loosed her binds. Waiting for Darkracer to get closer, she got ready to put her plan to action. Once closer, she attacked.

She used her leg to sweep under him, causing him to fall backwards. She then used some presser points, that she learned from Ratchet, to knock him out. She quickly ran out of the cell, locking Darkracer into the cell, and ran into a wide and long hallway. Not sure which way to run, she went right. Around a corner she heard heavy pedes coming her way, she quickly went into a room to the left and locked the door. She put her forehelm against the door for a few clicks before looking at the room she was in. She saw plans on the walls for combining two bots into one. She looked at the table looking at the plans. She saw her medical scans showing all of her history and her brothers.

Hearing a code being put into the lock out of the door. She looked around finding a place to hide. She hid under a back table pushing herself against the wall as much as she could.

"Why was my lab door locked Breakout? And have you found her?" Shockwave asked.

"I am not sure why your door was locked but Moonracer couldn't have gotten far. She doesn't know the layout of this building like we do. What do you want to do with Darkracer sir?" Breakout asked.

"Leave him in the cell, if we can't find the femme he will be a replacement. Continue to search for her. Dismissed," Shockwave ordered. Breakout walked of the room, once out Shockwave turned to small monitor.

"Shockwave to Lord Megatron. I have a report ready for you," Shockwave spoke to the monitor. A dominating figure came onto the screen.

"What do you have to report? Make it quick," a raspy voice spoke.

"The plans for joining two bots is coming along well. We are planning for surgery on the first subjects shortly. But I am afraid that I will have to destroy this lab after the surgery."

"You know what you have to do." With the last word the screen went black. Moonracer was in shock about what she just heard. She desperately needed to get out of this place. With Shockwave still in this room she had no way out without a fight. She wasn't about to go under the knife. She started to crawled out of the table, gathering every bit of courage she had in her body to fight the larger mech.

Shockwave was so focused on his paperwork that he didn't notice the femme crawling on the floor. Moonracer took his focus against him and just kept crawling behind him, praying that he won't turn around. Once she was a mere few inches away from the door she stood up and made a run for it. The door wouldn't open. She panicked and turned around to see a single optic looking at her.

"I found you," Shockwave said right before an explosion went off.

 _A/N: I am on the road this week, so I'm going to post this a little early. Please review._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Rescue

"Okay, we're clear!" WheelJack called out.

"Thanks for the settle announcement there, WheelJack," Ironhide said.

"You never said it had to be settle," WheelJack muttered, following Ironhide and Ratchet inside.

Shockwave grabbed Moonracer by the wrist and tugged her back towards the cellblock. She noticed that he wasn't as stable on his pedes as before, maybe she could use that to her advantage. The explosions must mean that somebot was here to rescue her. She started screaming and yelling, praying that who was ever here would hear her. Shockwave, annoyed by her screaming and struggling, turned around and slapped her across the face plate. She stood there shocked that he would that to her.

"Quiet femme, otherwise I'll wield that mouth shut." He went to continue to walk when Moonracer took her chance. She kneed him in the mid-section causing him to bend over letting Moonracer knee his face plates, knocking him out. She then ran away from the cellblock.

Ratchet, Ironhide, and WheelJack had mange to gather a lot of information from the lab, and take down a lot of the enemies.

"This seems too easy Ratchet," Ironhide spoke breaking the silence. The 3 mechs looked at each other, when they heard screaming and yelling farther down the complex. The 3 of them started running towards the noise when Ratchet bumped into Moonracer who was thrashing about.

"Moon, it's me. Relax, I've got you," Ratchet said calming her down. Energon tears were running down her face plate.

"We got to leave her now. I don't know what Shockwave has planned but we have to leave," Moonracer said getting past the bots.

"What about your brother?" Ironhide asked. She turned back to him not looking too happy.

"He got me into this mess, he can get himself out of it," she continued to walk down the hallway. WheelJack snickered and followed her. Ironhide gave Ratchet a questionable look, to which Ratchet gave him a look back.

"I'll tell you later," Ratchet said following WheelJack and Moonracer.

"So Darkracer tried to make you stay with him forever by agreeing to let you become an experiment? What kind of brother is that?" WheelJack asked when the 4 of them were in Ratchet's apartment.

"Shockwave said that he was going to use Darkracer in my place if Breakout couldn't find me, I have no sympathy for him anymore." Moonracer said while Ratchet looked her over. Ironhide came back into the living room from the kitchen. He saw that the two lovers were tired from everything.

"Hey WheelJack will you come with me to see Chromia? I know she can't be mad at me if you're there," Ironhide said, dragging WheelJack out the door.

"I'll see you guys later I guess," WheelJack called out from the hallway. Moonracer grinned at that.

"Hey Moon, I've got a serious question. I know that the war is starting up but I was hoping that, you would be my bondmate. I know that we haven't known each other that long but-" Ratchet was cut off by Moonracer kissing him. It surprised him at first but he then started to kiss her back. The two stood there kissing for a few more kilks before Moonracer broke the kiss. With their fore helms touching, Moonracer looked at Ratchet.

"Yes, I want to be your bondmate. I don't care about the war; we'll just have to be super careful in battle."

 **Many Vorns later**

The war had hardened Ratchet, many Autobots were offlining on the table or getting hurt beyond his abilities and he was only able to stabilize them. After one of the more difficult patient was stabilized, a poor young mech who had run into Megatron, Ratchet took a break. He felt somebot come up behind him and wrap their arms around his waist.

"Hey Moon, about to take off?" Ratchet asked without turning around.

"Yeah, Elita wants us to start early and start looking for more Energon. I wish we had more time," she said against his back.

"I know. Don't worry I'll watch over the little ones once the ship is completed; we'll get on at the same time." He turned around to hold her close, one last time.

"I'll talk to you soon, sweetspark." Moonracer gave Ratchet one last long kiss before walking away.

 _A/N: So this is the last chapter. I'll try to post an epilogue soon and just to give a little hint it will show what happened to Breakout and Darkracer. Tell me how you liked the chapter and story!_

 _-AlchemistPrime_


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue

Ratchet was filing the last report of a very long shift. Many bots had come back injured or for checkups. A light knock on Ratchet's office door made him groan.

"If you're not about bleed out then go away," Ratchet said irritated. The door opened any way reveling Ratchets only son.

"That was the greeting I was looking for. Here I am coming back from another scouting trip to Cybertron and I brought you a gift. She's waiting for you in the loading dock," Solarius said nonchalantly, inspecting his white hand. Ratchet's foul mood disappeared and he pushed past his son and nearly ran over every mech in the hallway leading to his Moonracer.

She was the two ships in the loading dock talking to Ironhide. She saw Ratchet and felt love filling the bond. She waved him over, telling him to keep his feelings in check.

"How did you get here?" Ratchet asked the two.

"We were low on Energon so we went back to Cybertron and found Ironhide, Solarius, and the scouting party," Moonracer shrugged.

"Yeah and Moonracer here had a strange feeling to back to the old warehouse, where she was kept. We found an aft load of Energon, and something else," Ironhide made a gestor to follow him into the ship.

Going into the ship, they met WheelJack and First Aid. WheelJack pulled back the sheet and showed the joined bodies. Ratchet looked at the two joined bodies in shock and horror.

"Is that-"

"It is and the glitch got what he deserved," Moonracer said emotionless.

"From what we found it was a terrible end for both. Their Energon wasn't compatible, so both suffered," First Aid informed them all.

"Did you find Shockwave or his notes?" Ratchet asked everybot shook their helms.

"I can't stand to look them anymore. Ratchet can you show me around?" Moonracer asked her mate, not looking to good. Ratchet nodded and followed her out as their creations came in.

"Thanks again for not telling them the truth, you guys," Lunaburst said looking down at her pedes. While Solarius looked like their sire, Lunaburst looked like their carrier.

"It's best for both of them not to know that Darkracer suffered many vorns or longer with an offlined mech attached to him. You did the right thing Luna," WheelJack said getting ready to cover up the bodies. Lunaburst looked at Darkracer one last time before saying, "I'm sorry uncle, I'll tell carrier you're sorry for you."

With that WheelJack covered the bodies of Darkracer and Breakout.

 _A/N: So I hope this makes since to everyone. I'm thinking about making a sequel about Ratchet's and Moonracer's creations. Please review and let me know what you guys think. Bye for now._

 _-AlchemistPrime_


End file.
